Nintendo
Nintendo (jap. 任天堂 Nintendō) – przedsiębiorstwo założone 23 września 1889 przez Fusajirō Yamauchiego, w celu produkowania kart hanafuda do japońskiej gry o tej samej nazwie. W ciągu kilkudziesięciu lat przedsiębiorstwo zajęło się rynkiem gier konsolowych i stało się jednym z potentatów w tej dziedzinie. Znany szczególnie z serii gier: Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Kirby i Metroid; a także z konsol: Nintendo GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS i Nintendo 3DS. Maskotką tej marki jest rywal Sonica, Mario. Historia Początki Nintendo zostało założone w 1889 r. przez japońskiego biznesmena, Fusajirō Yamauchi, jako małe przedsiębiorstwo działające pod firmą Nintendō Koppai. Siedziba przedsiębiorstwa mieściła się w Kioto, w Japonii. Przedsiębiorstwo zajmowało się produkcją i sprzedażą kart do gry nazywanych hanafuda. Z czasem karty zdobyły popularność i Yamauchi podjął decyzję o rozpoczęciu masowej produkcji. Okres inwestycji W 1956 r. Hiroshi Yamauchi udał się do USA na rozmowy z United States Playing Card Company, przedsiębiorstwem dominującym w produkcji i sprzedaży kart do gry na terenie USA. Uzyskał tam licencję na wykorzystywanie postaci stworzonych przez Disneya i umieścił je na swoich kartach. W 1963 r. przedsiębiorstwo zmieniło firmę z Nintendo Playing Card Company Limited na Nintendo Company, Limited. Wtedy też zaczęło eksperymentować w innych obszarach biznesu, korzystając ze świeżego zastrzyku gotówki. W okresie od 1963 do 1968 Nintendo otworzyło przedsiębiorstwo taksówkarskie, sieć telewizyjną, przedsiębiorstwo produkujące żywność oraz wiele innych produktów (włączając zabawkowy, zdalnie sterowany odkurzacz Chiritory). Wszystkie przedsięwzięcia poza produkcją zabawek upadły. Wkrótce po letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Tokio (1964) sprzedaż kart do gier uległa zahamowaniu i przedsiębiorstwo znalazło się w trudnej sytuacji. W latach 70. XX wieku Yamauchi zatrudnił Gunpei Yokoi oraz Shigeru Miyamoto, z którymi opracował nową wizję przyszłości przedsiębiorstwa. Era elektroniki Yamauchi dostrzegł, że rynek gier wideo może przynieść przedsiębiorstwu duże zyski i postanowił wejść w tę branżę. Pierwszym krokiem do sukcesu było kupienie w 1975 r. praw do dystrybucji konsoli Magnavox Odyssey w Japonii. W tamtym okresie gry video w domach były ogromną rzadkością, więc przedsiębiorstwu niełatwo było zdobywać klientów. Pierwszym automatem do gry Nintendo, był wydany w roku 1978 Computer Othello. W następnych latach firma wprowadziła na rynek wiele innych gier, w tym jedną z najpopularniejszych – Radar Scope. Ogromnie popularny Donkey Kong został wydany w 1981 r. nie tylko na automaty do gry, ale także na konsole Atari 2600, Intellvision czy ColecoVision. Ten typ wydawania gier okazał się o wiele bardziej dochodowy dla przedsiębiorstwa, więc zarząd zdecydował o produkcji większości gier z tego okresu nie tylko na automaty, ale także na konsole innych przedsiębiorstw. W roku 1985 Nintendo zadebiutowała wprowadzeniem na rynek Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) oraz GameBoya 4 lata później. Obie platformy odniosły ogromny sukces na całym świecie. Produkty Nintendo Domowe * Color TV Game * Nintendo Entertainment System * Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Virtual Boy * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo GameCube * Wii * Wii U * Nintendo Switch Podręczne * Game & Watch * Game Boy * Game Boy Play-It-Loud! * Game Boy Pocket * Game Boy Light * Game Boy Color * Game Boy Advance * Nintendo DS * Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo Switch Gry z Mario i Soniciem * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Inne gry z udziałem Sonica * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Yoshi's Island Zone * The Legend of Zelda Zone Kategoria:Organizacje ze świata realnego